ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Coming Home (iCarly song)
This is the iCarly version of the song. For a Diddy version of the song, see Coming Home (Diddy - Dirty Money song) "Coming Home"' is a hip hop song by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly iCarly] cast members for the film, iCarly: The Sequel soundtrack. It is a second single from the album, released on May 29, 2012. The four performers Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Noah Munck will write the song. Production "Coming Home" was originally featured as part of the soundtrack from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iSoundtrack_II iSoundtrack II]. Producer John Shanks confirmed that the song "Coming Home" will be remade by the cast members of iCarly for the film iCarly: The Sequel. The newer version of the song will be a much cleaner version as it was from the original to avoid strong language from younger audiences.John Shanks rewritting Coming Home for iCarly. Retrieved May 28, 2012. Composition The song "Coming Home" is a hip hop song. It also features with pop and R&B. Miranda Cosgrove is the main singer of the song as well as Jennette McCurdy while Noah Munck and Nathan Kress are rappers.Miranda Cosgrove and Jenette McCurdy Sings, Nathan Kress and Noah Munck Raps Coming Home. Retreived May 19, 2012. Music Video Development Miranda Cosgrove confirmed that the music video will include most scenes from the fim into the music video for "Coming Home". The release date for the video is aiming for a May 28, 2012 release, a day before the song's release on iTunes.iCarly: The Sequel Coming Home Music Video Out in Early June. Retrieved May 12, 2012. Promotion A sneak peek of the music video was released on Miranda Cosgrove's vevo channel on YouTube on May 19, 2012.iCarly's "Coming Home" Music Video Sneak Peek. Retreived May 19, 2012. The lyric video for the song was released on May 25, 2012.Coming Home Lyric Video. Retrieved May 25, 2012. E! News screened a preview of the song on the same day.Coming Home E! News Preview. Retreived May 28, 2012. Plot The music video will follow up the images of the cast members of iCarly including the cast members; Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Jerry Trainor and Noah Munck singing and dancing to the song.Coming Home. Retrieved May 28, 2012. The video begins with Cosgrove wearing a pink t-shirt and skirt walking on top of the mountain singing the beginning of the song, while Nathan Kress wearing a blue t-shirt singing along with her. It than goes to Jennette McCurdy and Noah Munck rapping throughout the song, and sometimes Kress joins. The song ends with the iCarly cast members playing in the ocean. Reaction "Coming Home" received mixed reviews. Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine praised: "the song is not as good as the original version."Billboard Reviews 'Coming Home' by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived May 25, 2012. Paris Watson of BBC praised "Coming Home": "the song is kinda not as sad as the original".BCC Praised Miranda Cosgrove's Coming Home. Retrieved May 25, 2012. Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe praised "Coming Home": "pretty decent".The Boston Globe Praises Stupid in Love by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived March 20, 2012. Ted Wilson of The New York Times praised: "quite good".The New York Times Talks Miranda Cosgrove's New Single. Retreived May 25, 2012. "Coming Home" nearly break a new record earning 5 million views on YouTube in the first 24 hours, which was the second best debut on Vevo behind Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend", which made 8 million views in 24 hours.Miranda Cosgrove's "Coming Home" Made 5 Million Views in 24 Hours! Retrieved May 30, 2012. Referneces Category:2012 songs Category:iCarly songs Category:iCarly